A Day in the Park
by Elle6
Summary: Snape takes a stroll in Muggle London to clear his head, but when he bumps into a former student she leaves him with even more to think about. Shortstory. Please Review! Complete.
1. Severus

**A Day in the Park**

By Katia

Legal stuff: I don't own anything. It's all JK Rowling's. Please don't hurt me, I'm little.

Rating: T for some language

….

He just needed some fresh air, to clear his head before he returned to Hogwarts. Some time to breath would do him well. He reached the large park in no time and began to walk around it. It wasn't the nature surrounding him that calmed him, it was the absence of people, or at least people he might be forced into talking to. He hated Diagon Alley for just that reason. He was constantly being stopped by former students and their parents. Well, he reasoned to himself, at least he managed to scare off a good majority of those who intended to approach him simply be sneering.

In the park he was only surrounded by muggles. It was worth it to him to transform his robes into something more suitable just to have the luxury of peace. He strode at his usual pace through the park, past mothers with prams and the elderly trying to stay in shape. His mind was able to clear and he was at peace.

This had become almost a regular addition to his Diagon Alley outings. Although he limited his visits as much as possible, it was often necessary to visit London, and when he was finished he nearly always walked the few blocks to the park to clear his mind.

He had found it after one absolutely infuriating visit. Mr. Longbottom had cornered him just outside Flourish and Blotts and insisted on showing him his children. He had three of the nasty little runts, and that night he had made a note as to what year the first would be entering Hogwarts.

The run-in had so affected him that he had taken off down a street into Muggle London. He had no idea why, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He had seen the park within a few minutes of walking, and had decided it was the best place for him to continue his brooding. There would be fewer Muggles clogging up the paths and he would be able to walk at a reasonable pace without trampling anyone.

Today the park was even more deserted than usual. The air was crisp and the leaves were beginning to turn. His mind began to wander to another fall day, when he had lain under a tree with her and they had-

He stopped himself short, clearing his mind of the images that had surfaced. If he let himself go very far down that path he would ruin the whole point of his coming to the park.

He mentally shook himself and redirected his thoughts to more pleasant things. His attempts to find lycanthropy cure were becoming increasingly promising. He hoped to have the final analysis finished by the end of the month, and have a write-up ready by the end of the following.

Everything had gone according to plan. In fact, he had been quite amazed at how simple the solution really was; only a small adjustment of the wolfsbane potion seemed to be necessary.

Of course, he calmed his thoughts, more testing needed to be done to see if his hypothesis was correct.

He suddenly collided with something- or someone- solid. He looked down at the _thing_ that had fallen to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" The thing- woman, he corrected himself- spat at him.

"I would apologize, but I believe it was you who ran into me." He stepped back a bit from the woman so as not to be touched by her any further. He was about to walk away when she looked up at him.

He was unable to recognize the expression that was on her face, but he did recognize the face.

….

She was sitting at her workstation, methodically working through the instructions. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had been one of the most annoying students to enter into his classroom, and yet she had grown in the last seven years into a beautiful young woman. She wasn't just beautiful though. It was her intellect that truly pulled him to her. She was amazing. He felt sorry for her this year that she was stuck in the Advanced Potions class with all the regular students. She had to be terribly bored by the work.

She pushed a piece of hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear. The motion caught his attention back to the present and he scanned the rest of the room.

He sighed. Everything was fine, but he would need to keep a better hold on his thoughts during class in the future.

….

She was wearing a navy dress of sorts, with long sleeves and a turtleneck type collar. Her hair- well, it was different, all smooth, soft curls, not at all bushy as it had once been. He had liked the bushy hair actually- He stopped that line of thought and looked at her face. That same unreadable expression, he simply couldn't figure out what was going on inside her head. It was quite a change from the girl he remembered who could not prevent even the slightest thought from showing on her face.

"Professor Snape," She slowly picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her dress. "What in the world are you doing in Muggle London, especially in a park?"

He still couldn't read her expression, although a bit of amusement and anger were visible. "I suppose I could ask you the same question, Miss Granger," he said simply.

"Well, being a muggle-born, I do have a bit more of an excuse than you do, Professor." Was she smiling? Damn her, how dare she mock him…if she was, he couldn't tell.

"I suppose then that a better question would be why did you find it necessary to come hurtling at me from out of nowhere and nearly knock me over?" Yes, she was definitely smiling this time. And biting her lower lip. She knew how that got to him, or at least she had known at one point. Perhaps she had forgotten how that simple movement affected him.

….

She had stayed over the Holidays to work on her project to become a potions apprentice. Minerva had forced him to allow the girl to use the classroom to work on her project, and he was supposed to check on her to make sure the girl didn't kill herself in the process.

She had not asked to apprentice under him, but rather had applied with a potions mistress in France. With or without a successful project she was sure to be accepted, but the girl worked unbelievable hours over the holiday.

When Christmas Day came he was surprised to see her still in the classroom.

"Miss Granger, missing Christmas Dinner is certainly ridiculous." He cut off the remark she was about to make. "Potions apprenticeship or not, Minerva will be very upset if you do not appear." He glared at her and she quickly stood and moved towards the door.

Then, for some reason he could not fathom, she turned around and stared at him, biting her lip. "Will you accompany me, Professor?" She held out her arm as an invitation. An all too tempting invitation.

He had actually intended to try to avoid the feast, but with her eyes on him like that…Well, he quickly crossed the room, took her arm, and led her to the feast.

….

"This is a little silly, isn't it?" She stared at him, the unreadable expression driving him mad.

"In what way, Miss Granger?" He scowled, hoping for some sort of affect, but alas, there was none. He hadn't really expected anything visible, but perhaps…

"Well, we haven't seen each other for oh, probably six years." Six years, four months and twenty-two days. She left on May 15th. "And now we run into each other in of all places Muggle London, and we argue of silly things like who bumped into who."

"I believe the correct phrase would be 'who bumped into whom,' Miss Granger." Did she just roll her eyes? No, she couldn't have. That-

"Must be the teacher in you, always having to correct someone. Although I didn't know they had you teaching Grammar these days."

He was seething inside. How was he supposed to respond to that? She didn't force him to.

"I hear you are working on a lycanthropy cure." It was an open statement, he could answer simply, or he could easily extend it.

It intrigued him that she knew of his work. Very few people did, he had only begun this past summer. He wondered why she knew. Had she been asking about him?

….

"Professor, I hear you are replenishing Madame Pomfrey's supplies this weekend. Would I be able to assist you?"

Term had started again and he had not seen her outside of class. Seeing her now, on a Friday night in his office, well it surprised him, but he was also glad. He knew he should respond with something along the lines of 'I have met Madame Pomfrey's needs without your assistance for the past fifteen years, Miss Granger,' but he found himself saying completely different words.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Many are very simple, but you should know them before you begin you apprenticeship.

Her face had clouded a little, and he wondered what was passing through her mind. In true Gryffindor style she promptly blurted it out. "I'm sorry I didn't apply to apprentice under you, Professor. I didn't think you'd want me, but I should have applied to be polite." She turned red and looked away form him.

"Courtesy has never bothered me, Miss Granger. I am glad you did not waste my time." She looked like she might cry then. "I will expect you in the classroom at eight tomorrow morning. Good Evening."

….

"Yes, I am nearly finished. And what, pray tell, Miss Granger do they have you working on at the Ministry? A cure to baldness, or perhaps you've just invented the miracle potion that seems to have tamed your hair." Oh gods, he had gone too far. He had let her know in that small way, that he had noticed her hair. He could see it in her eyes. She knew that he was still attracted to her. Damn it! He had not wanted to reveal anything to her.

She smirked. She smirked at him! "No, Professor, I'm not working on anything quite as silly as that. In fact I am currently researching a self-adjusting blood-replenishing potion that will independently keep the patients blood levels at safe levels without the need for repeated dosages."

"How very interesting. I'm sure you will save the mediwitches at St. Mungos so much time. It will truly be life-changing for us all." In actuality he was very impressed by her work, and had read her early theories in Potions Monthly earlier in the year. If she had a break-through it could affect the whole potions community. Self-regulating potions would be a huge advancement for the field.

"I actually believe it may have an impact, Professor." She was back to her unreadable expression. He didn't know what to make of it. He had always been able to read her emotions!

….

She was staring at him, he could feel it across the room. She might as well say out loud every thought that crossed her mind. She did do that fairly often to be honest, but the way the girl let her emotions out was simply ridiculous!

He wasn't going to take away House points this time though. No, he wouldn't because he liked the emotions that he was feeling coming from her. She had begun to help him with basic potions, and he was beginning to enjoy her company. _She's a student_, he had to remind himself more than once a day. They both explained the extra time together by saying it was preparation for her apprenticeship the next year.

He was reorganizing the student supply cupboard, but the knowledge of her eyes on him was distracting. He couldn't seem to focus as well when she was around.

….

"Well, how are the children, Professor? Anyone as terrible as Harry and Ron come through lately?"

"You should most certainly add yourself to that list, Miss Granger." He glared at her in silence.

"I am simply trying to have a polite conversation, Professor. Could you avoid throwing insults every chance you get?" Was she irritated? She looked irritated. Gods, the woman ruined his concentration.

"I believe you know how I feel about politeness." He paused and she didn't speak. "It's overrated."

She laughed. Actually laughed. Was she laughing at him? Of course she was, he had been stupid somehow. He forced his body to remain outwardly calm, to not change expression one millimeter.

"May I ask what is so amusing, Miss Granger?" She slowly calmed herself under his glare.

"Other than this entire situation? I can't believe I never noticed your dry humor before." He was dumbstruck. In his mind he knew it was an amusing thought, but he had never had anyone else appreciate his personal sense of humor. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

….

He slowly pushed the hair back from her face, letting his hand brush her cheek. She moved into his hand, closing her eyes. He cupped her face, tilted it up towards his, and watched as she slowly opened her beautiful eyes to stare into his. He leaned in and kissed her, softly.

It was graduation day, and she had come down to personally thank him for his tutoring over the past year before she left. Somehow she had ended up far too close to him, and he hadn't been able to stop himself. The voice that had constantly repeated _'she's a student'_ over the past few months was suddenly gone, and with it his restraint.

….

"What _are_ you doing in this park?" She queried him. He stared at her for a moment, and she stared right back.

"I was trying to get away from everyone. Wanted to clear my head or some such rubbish." He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he told her the truth.

She continued to stare at him. For once he was unnerved by the silence. He supposed it could be called awkward. He began to feel uncomfortable, but could think of nothing to say.

"I suppose in a way I came here for the same reason." She finally looked away from him and up into the leaves. "Fall is my favorite season."

"Winter is mine."

"I should have known," she said with a slight smile, still looking at the leaves. "I should get going. Places to go, people to see." He was confused. "Sorry, must be a muggle thing. I'm sure you have other places to be as well, or at least you will want to finish your walk."

"Yes."

"It was good to see you, Professor."

"It was good to see you, Hermione." She looked surprised, and then smiled as she walked away from him.

He was going to need more than just another lap around the park to clear his head after what had just transpired. He was almost certain he could see a large battle of Firewhiskey in his near future.

….

A/N: Well, this fic is a one shot, although I am considering adding a chapter from Hermione's POV, tell me if I should or not! I got the idea from my Theatre 100. We had to perform a small scene with a partner, less than two minutes, and my partner and I acted out being two former lovers who bump into each other in a park years after they ended it. I loved the whole concept, the awkwardness, the uncertainty. It was a wonderful theatre exercise, and I kept thinking about it until I realized that I could turn it into a fic!

I hope you all liked it! **Please Review** if you did (or if you didn't!), and let me know if I should add Hermione's side of things!!


	2. Hermione

**A Day in the Park**

By Katia

Legal stuff: I don't own anything. It's all JK Rowling's. Please don't hurt me, I'm little.

Rating: T for some language

….

She had chosen the park because it was close enough to Diagon Alley as to not be too far out of the way, and yet it was far enough to ensure they wouldn't run into anyone they knew. She needed privacy today, privacy to tell him the truth. She thought he knew what was coming, but she knew he would be hurt.

She sat down on a bench to wait for him. She was always punctual, he was always late. Five minutes passed, then ten. As usual he walked up to her nearly fifteen minutes late, and yet she couldn't be angry with him this time. The look in his eyes told her that he knew. He took her hand, and they walked off to a clearing behind some trees. She wanted privacy, not just from people who knew them, but for his sake she wanted privacy from those who didn't.

"How are you, Hermione?" His voice didn't have its usual strength. She knew this was going to be hard, but she hadn't realized that it would hurt her this much.

"I'm well, Oliver. I just need to talk with you about some things that have been on my mind."

"I know. I can tell that you've been pulling away." His eyes wouldn't let hers go. She was a strong witch, but all she wanted to do was look away from him in shame.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I've thought about it, I really have, but being the wife of a Quidditch star is not the life I see for myself." She wouldn't have believed that his face could look any more forlorn than it had just moments before, but now the look he was giving her almost made her want to change her mind. Almost.

"I won't be a player my whole life. I only have another five or ten years left in me. Then we would be just a normal couple." He was pleading with her. The amazing Oliver Wood, captain of the Puddlemere United Team, was pleading with her to stay.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I just can't wait for that." They'd had a good run. Over two years together, and they'd had plenty of good times together. In the beginning she'd enjoyed the attention her famous boyfriend brought her. In all honesty, some of her research projects had received more funding a few weeks after their relationship became public. After a while she became apathetic towards the publicity and media, but when he had proposed…

….

They were in his home town, Glasgow, visiting his parents. He had taken her to a lovely restaurant, and they had really been enjoying themselves. No pesky photographers were around. She had just begun to relax when dessert came, and on top of her chocolate shortbread was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She had been transfixed by it. The ring was platinum, with three square diamonds, the middle one bigger than the rest. He told her it had been his grandmother's engagement ring, and it was a vintage Harry Winston. She had been speechless. The though of marrying Oliver had never actually crossed her mind. It sounded silly, but she had honestly never thought it was a possibility.

He told her he loved her, and he would wait for her answer.

….

The media spotlight had become too much for her to handle. She couldn't imagine living her entire life that way, raising children that way. He was not just a fling, she truly cared for him, but she realized that she didn't love him.

"Oliver, I am very sorry. I wish I would have been able to tell you sooner." She shook her head.

Not sure of what else to say, she slowly reached into her pocket and held out the ring for him. It was the ring of her dreams, but he was not the right man to give it to her.

"I understand, Hermione. Perhaps…" He paused, looking up at the leaves. "Thank you for being so discrete." He took the ring from her hand, kissed her softly on the cheek, and walked slowly away, his head bowed.

Once he was out of sight she let herself sit down on the ground, her back against a tree. She sat there, just breathing and clearing her mind. When the sun being filtered through the leaves began to fade she stood, dusted herself off, and began to walk back towards the path.

The trees were dense in this part of the park and just as she was about to step safely back onto the path she tripped over a root and went flying right into something.

She would have been able to stop herself from actually falling had the stupid thing, or person she realized, not have been there. Glaring and the ground and mentally checking herself for injuries she spat out, "Watch where you're going!"

The person had been backing away, but stopped. "I would apologize, but I believe it was you who ran into me." She knew that silky voice, but who was it. She slowly looked up at the man and nearly gasped when she recognized who it was.

….

She had always respected him. She stood up for him against Harry and Ron, and in class she hung on his every word, not that she didn't in other classes, but some how he was different. It was in her seventh year that she started to notice other things; the way he moved, his voice, his eyes… She became transfixed by him in class, but forced herself to concentrate, hoping that by being the best he would finally notice her as more than just the little know-it-all friend of Harry Potter.

She had wanted to apply to be his apprentice, but the thought scared her beyond belief. If he said no it was crush her, so she instead applied with a Mistress in France.

….

Confusion, anger, hatred, all ran through her mind as he stared back down at her. And yet, she also wanted to laugh. Of all the people she could run into, just at the moment when she least wanted to see anyone, let alone a former lover, she had to run into him! She quickly restrained her emotions, ready to face this awkward situation with as much grace and poise as she could manage.

"Professor Snape," She slowly picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her dress. Thank the gods she didn't think she had even bruised anything with her fall. Too bad he hadn't gone down with her. The look on his face would have been worth even more than the one she was currently enjoying. "What in the world are you doing in Muggle London, especially in a park?" He was wearing black from head to toe, but in place of his teaching robes he was wearing dress pants and a buttoned shirt.

"I suppose I could ask you the same question, Miss Granger." He was avoiding her question, so she decided to return the favor.

"Well, being a muggle-born, I do have a bit more of an excuse than you do, Professor." She nearly let a smile out. This was all too amusing, but she had to keep her emotions in check, else along with the laughter she so wanted to let out, she might also end up letting her tears for Oliver flow. That had to wait until she was able to get back to her flat.

"I suppose then that a better question would be why did you find it necessary to come hurtling at me from out of nowhere and nearly knock me over?" _Her_, knock him over? Well that certainly was laughable! She would have been just fine if he hadn't been there.

She bit her lip, wanting to throw him off even more. Hopefully that little trick still worked. Ah, yes. He looked distracted.

….

He seemed distracted when they worked together over the Holidays. She knew she was distracted by him, always staring when his back was turned, but she didn't dare hope that she was able to distract him.

They worked well together, and he taught her much over the few weeks. At night she would lay awake wondering what he was thinking about, wondering if there was a chance he would ever think of her.

….

After a moment she decided to pull him back from whatever little thoughts he was entertaining. "This is a little silly, isn't it?" He still looked distracted.

"In what way, Miss Granger?" His scowl merely made her want to laugh even more. She was no longer his student, and she certainly was no longer his lover. He held no power over her. His scowls couldn't send fear shivering down her spine any longer.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for oh, probably six years." Six years, four months and twenty-two days. She had left on May 15th. "And now we run into each other in of all places Muggle London, and we argue of silly things like who bumped into who."

"I believe the correct phrase would be 'who bumped into whom,' Miss Granger." She rolled her eyes a little before she could stop herself. He always had to be teaching someone a lesson.

"Must be the teacher in you, always having to correct someone. Although I didn't know they had you teaching Grammar these days." His eyes betrayed his emotion. She hoped she was doing a better job of hiding hers, but perhaps it was just because she had studied him for so long that she was able to read him like an open book. She was amazed that he didn't yell at her. His anger seemed to be just below the boiling point thanks to her insult.

Best to distract him. "I hear you are working on a lycanthropy cure." Remus had mentioned it to her, just that past week. It sounded very interesting, and she hoped the topic would be able to steer their conversation away from insults, or worse, the past.

….

He kissed her. She had come down to say goodbye, to see him one final time before she forced all her fantasies about him to disappear, and now he was kissing her.

_He does care! He does think of me!_ Her heart raced.

They had worked together over the last semester and she had not been able to stop thinking of him. She had thought at times that he was staring at her, but had dismissed it as her imagination.

Their kiss deepened, and she forgot all about the party she was to attend at the Weasley's.

….

"Yes, I am nearly finished. And what, pray tell, Miss Granger do they have you working on at the Ministry? A cure to baldness, or perhaps you've just invented the miracle potion that seems to have tamed your hair." He had noticed her hair? Hmm, that certainly was interesting. Yes, the potion she used now was of her own making, but she hadn't used ministry time to make it. The man always had to give back-handed complements. She smirked at the thought.

"No, Professor, I'm not working on anything quite as silly as that. In fact I am currently researching a self-adjusting blood-replenishing potion that will independently keep the patients blood levels at safe levels without the need for repeated dosages." She was very proud of her work. If she had a break-through it could affect the whole potions community. Self-regulating potions would be a huge advancement for the field.

"How very interesting. I'm sure you will save the mediwitches at St. Mungos so much time. It will truly be life-changing for us all." He had to belittle her work, of course. The only thing that actually meant anything to her now, and he had to belittle it.

She wiped away the smirk. Why give that bastard any knowledge of her thoughts. "I actually believe it may have an impact, Professor."

….

They spent the summer together, in his family home. He taught her many things, not all having to do with Potions, and she in return gave him her heart. She postponed her apprenticeship to stay with him. Her friends couldn't understand, but they kept quite as she asked.

When term began again she stayed in his home, and he came to her every evening. In a way it was like playing house. She dreamt of the future. Perhaps children?

….

"Well, how are the children, Professor? Anyone as terrible as Harry and Ron come through lately?" She still loved the boys as dearly as her own brothers, even if they had nearly killed her countless times through the years.

"You should most certainly add yourself to that list, Miss Granger." His glare was back in place. It couldn't hurt her though, so she disregarded it. Why did he have to try and ruin every civil conversation she started?

"I am simply trying to have a polite conversation, Professor. Could you avoid throwing insults every chance you get?" Her irritation was obvious in her voice, and she knew it.

"I believe you know how I feel about politeness." She was confused. "It's overrated."

She laughed! Laughed right out loud, letting the ridiculousness of the situation, and the realization of his humor wash over her.

"May I ask what is so amusing, Miss Granger?" His voice was cold as ice. He must have thought she was laughing at him, silly man.

"Other than this entire situation? I can't believe I never noticed your dry humor before." He looked very confused by her comment. Oh well, let the man not know the reason for something once in his life.

….

She left one day, without saying a word. They had grown apart, and Hermione knew it was over. She had begun to think of all she had missed in her life because she choosen to be with him. She owled the Mistress in France and was relieved to find she still had an apprenticeship.

She looked around the house they had shared for nearly a year one last time, and then was gone.

He didn't follow her, or search her out as she had half-hoped.

….

"What _are_ you doing in this park?" she asked, staring him down.

"I was trying to get away from everyone. Wanted to clear my head or some such rubbish." Was it the truth? It sounded like it had to be.

She thought of her own reason for coming to the park that day. Suddenly, she realized the silence had gone on too long.

"I suppose in a way I came here for the same reason." The rustling of the leaves caught her attention and she looked away for a moment. "Fall is my favorite season."

"Winter is mine," he replied.

She looked back at him, and with a slight smile said, "I should have known." She paused, it was getting a little darker. Time to leave. "I should get going. Places to go, people to see." He looked confused. "Sorry, must be a muggle thing. I'm sure you have other places to be as well, or at least you will want to finish your walk."

"Yes."

"It was good to see you, Professor." She smiled a bit.

"It was good to see you, Hermione." _Hermione_. He had called her by her first name. How…surprising.

She smiled once more at him, and walked off towards her flat with far more to think about than she had expected.

….

A/N: Well, I hope the second part didn't disappoint. I kept the dialogue exactly the same, but simply explained Hermione's view, as well as gave a little more background on their relationship. I hope I didn't give too much of the background story. To be honest I hadn't intended to give as much as I did! I hope it didn't become too 'common' or 'overdone' by adding the second pov.

Please **Review**, as always, whether you liked it, or not!!


End file.
